1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide an apparatus, method, etc. for an efficient circuit and method to measure resistance thresholds of semiconductor devices or any of the structures related to their processing in silicon or metallization layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology is improving, the performance gap between memory and CPU is increasing. This results in the need for faster and bigger on-chip memories. A component in the periphery of the memory is a sense amplifier which amplifies a small signal variation in the bitlines. Since the sense amplifier is in the path of the memory, it has a significant impact on the performance of the memory.
Sense amplifiers tend to be very complex such that they are very difficult to manufacture due to device mismatches. They become especially difficult early on in technology development when the processing isn't running as cleanly as it will in some time. Unfortunately, it is the learning during this early poor processing that is most valuable in fixing the processing. To solve this problem it requires a robust sense amplifier that won't require such complexity as to render it useless in a poor process; rather, embodiments herein are willing to balance granularity of information against a volume of reliable information.